Nobodies on Earth
by MidnightRain15
Summary: Axel, Demyx and Roxas are sent on an undercover mission to the world called "Earth" What will happen when they come across some of the people in the public schools? Rated for language, and possible lemons later on.
1. Going to Earth, new styles

**AN: First of all, thanks for reading. I think this will be a good story, but bear with me on the updates please and thank you. R&R please, constructive criticism will help me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.**

**Summary: Axel, Demyx and Roxas are sent on an undercover mission to the world called "Earth" What will happen when they come across some of the people in the public schools? Rated for language, and possible lemons later on.**

"So, what you're saying is, you're going to send us to this world we know nothing about, purely to find out what goes on there?"

"Correct."

"So, there's no heartless, no real purpose?"

"The purpose, number VIII, is to find out the goings on of this world. If we learn more about it, we will have the upper hand."

Axel smirked and leaned back in the chair he was currently occupying.

"Fine. How exactly do you expect us to pull this off?"

"It's very simple. The three of you will go to different schools, and interact with the locals. After a few months, you will come back and report. Then you will go back for another six months, and so on until I feel we have enough information. I want you to find out the customs and follow them. Understand?"

Axel nodded, the smirk still painted on his face as usual. Demyx looked nervous, seeing as he had no confidence in himself. Roxas just looked resentful, as he had become lately.

"Is there anything we know about the world now?" Demyx asked.

"All we know is there aren't any heartless, therefore not much need to fight. They fight each other often, and they're basic humans, but with certain eccentricities that I won't even attempt to understand."

Demyx nodded and leaned back.

"No more questions?"

Silence.

"Then go. Vexen, Saix and Luxord will have the rest of the instructions for you."

Axel pushed himself out of the chair and walked out of his superior's office. Roxas and Demyx followed closely behind. They were mostly silent as they walked towards the three older members.

"Alright," Saix said as they approached, "First off, you won't be wearing your uniforms. The people of Earth wear different clothing, and you'll need to fit in. Second, you will not use your weapons. Ever. If you do, the mission will be a failure and you will be eliminated. Understood?"

They all nodded, Demyx wringing his hands nervously.

"To enroll in the public school system there, we," he gestured to himself, Vexen, and Luxord, "will be assuming the roles of your parents. The only thing we care about is the information about Earth's population, we're requiring you to go to school because that seems the best way to integrate you. Now go change, we'll be waiting."

The three younger nobodies headed to their rooms to change.

Demyx reached his room first, and saw that there were several sets of clothes for him to choose from. He chose a black and gray vertically striped shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black and gray striped beanie. He put on some thick, black framed glasses that looked pretty good on him, but they didn't enhance his vision at all. He decided to go without the glasses, and instead put on a plain black wristband. He packed the rest of the clothes into a suitcase and sat on his bed for a few minutes, just looking around.

Axel had reached his room as well, and he also saw the pile of clothes on his bed. He ended up grabbing red tartan pants that were so tight he almost had trouble getting them on, black converse, and a tight black wife beater. He saw a black spiked collar and smirked, putting it on his neck. He walked out towards where he knew the others would be.

Roxas shut his door behind him and sighed. He didn't really want to go to Earth, this seemed like a dumb mission in general. He looked at his bed and saw a full outfit already waiting for him. It felt familiar somehow, so he shrugged and put it on. (AN: It's his twilight town outfit) The rest of his clothes were fairly similar, so he put them all into a suitcase. He walked out and headed towards the others.

They all met up and Saix looked them over. He couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"One Q Saix, where are we gonna be sleeping?"

"Oh right, we bought a house for the three of you. We're going to take you there first and walk you to the schools from there. You each have a car as well. Don't fuck it up."

Axel smirked and nodded.

They walked through the portal and came out in the house. It was a nice three bedroom, three bathroom house. It was just barely furnished, it had a couch, a TV, each bedroom had a queen sized mattress on the floor, the fridge and the cupboards were full of food, there was a table and chairs in the dining room as well. They had all the necessary appliances; dishwasher, fridge, shower, toilet, AC, heating. The house had beige carpet that was fairly thick, and the walls were a tan brown color. Their cars were all in the garage. They walked in and it was immediately clear whose car was whose.

Axel's was a black corvette convertible, leather interior, insane stereo system, the works.

Demyx's was an Oldsmobile cutlass ciera, it was light blue in color and the interior looked like it could be leather, but it wasn't. It was also light blue, the stereo was a tape deck AM/FM radio.

Roxas' car was a Mazda 626, with a light gray paint job, but without the gloss finish, cloth interior. He shrugged and went back inside, not really all that interested.

"For today, I want all of you to stay in the house, rest up. You all start school tomorrow. We'll drive you tomorrow so you know where it is, but after that you're all on your own."

Saix, Vexen and Luxord walked through the portal to go back to the Castle that Never Was.

**AN: That's all for now, R&R please!**


	2. Ready to begin?

**AN: Capitulo dos, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH**

Axel turned around and walked back into the house, yawning. A nap sounded like a great idea to him. He walked into the largest bedroom, closed the shades and fell on the bed. He pulled the covers over himself and quickly passed out.

Demyx walked around his car, smiling to himself. He looked up at Roxas, but saw he wasn't there. He shrugged and walked back inside. Roxas was lying on his newly claimed bed, looking up at the ceiling and frowning. Demyx hesitated, not sure if he should ask what was wrong. He decided since they couldn't feel anyway, he might as well go check out his new room. He walked into the basically empty room and sat on his bed. He summoned his sitar and strummed a few chords, wondering what school was going to be like. He couldn't remember anything about his somebody life, so if he ever went to school he didn't remember it.

After a while Demyx decided he should get some sleep too. It was now nine pm and he knew they would have to get up at around seven tomorrow.

Roxas was still lying in bed, staring at the darkening ceiling. He had become very moody since Xion had died. Nobody quite knew why, they just assumed that he was sad he had lost her. But the real reason was that Roxas had regrets, Roxas had doubts, and he wasn't sure what to do about them, because he wasn't supposed to feel. He sighed and turned over, facing the wall, as he remembered the words she had spoke:

"You can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts, you can't."

And yet, Roxas hadn't done anything to change it. The only upside to this mission was he wouldn't be sent out on heart gathering missions anymore. He looked back up at the ceiling for a moment, sighed again, and decided to try and get some sleep.

The next morning the three teens were woken up early. They got dressed and walked out into the living room, rubbing their eyes and yawning. They quickly sat down on the couch.

"Now, you're all enrolled. Here are your schedules. Roxas, you're a junior, Demyx, Axel, you two are seniors."

They looked over their schedules with little interest, then looked back up at Saix.

"Alright, we will be driving each of you to your respective schools today. From now on, you will be responsible for getting yourselves to school."

They nodded and stood up, following their "fathers" to the cars. Saix got in the car with Axel, Vexen to Demyx, and Luxord to Roxas.

Saix took Axel to King high school, which was in the center of town. It was also the largest school in town, which meant he would have the best chances of socialization.

Vexen took Demyx to Canyon, which was the smaller high school of the town, it was a school where most creative students went, because the music and art program was the best in the state.

Roxas was taken to Redwood, which was the alternative school. The classes were easy, and the kids were misunderstood by the adults.

All three boys walked onto their respective campuses, sighed, and walked forward to start their day.

**AN: This is the end of chapter two, from now on each chapter will focus on one of the boys in particular. **


	3. Axel's first day

**Axel**

Axel walked onto campus confidently, the way he figured it he could do whatever he wanted as long as he obtained information.

Almost immediately he was shoved against a wall. Three guys were holding him up by his shirt, which was a plaid button up today.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Axel grunted and shoved the boys off of him.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Why should we memorize your name?"

"Because, I'm the one that's going to run you out of town." Axel growled as he turned to walk away. The boys laughed and walked away. Axel shook his head and walked towards his first class, which was English.

Axel quickly learned that starting school in his senior year was a difficult task. He could write pretty well and he knew how to read, but some of the vocabulary in the books was ridiculous, and he had a feeling this year was going to drag on. The only upside was that he was sitting next to a cute girl. Her name was Kyra, her hair was cut in a short, sharply angled A-line, dyed black with hot pink on the top. She was wearing a pink plaid skirt and a tight black tank top. She was wearing black flats as well.

She was also very smart. Every question the teacher asked, she had a literate answer. After a while the class ended and Axel grabbed his backpack and headed off to his next class, History. Again, Kyra sat next to him, and, again, she knew all the answers.

The teacher passed out a worksheet, and asked Kyra to help Axel because he was new and a little behind. Kyra scooted her desk closer to his, and immediately got to work on the worksheet.

Axel looked it over and quickly realized he didn't know anything about history. He looked over at Kyra and started copying her answers. She noticed, but didn't seem to care. When the teacher came over she pretended to be actually helping him, but as soon as the teacher was gone she went right back to letting him copy.

After Geometry was lunch. Axel sat down at a table alone, eating the school lunch. Kyra sat down across from him.

"What's up with you?" she asked, looking at him intensely.

"What do you mean?" he set his sandwich down and looked at her.

"It's like you don't know anything you're supposed to know."

"Nah, I just don't care that much about school." he smirked and went back to eating.

"Loser." she muttered as she stood up and walked away. She joined her friends a few tables away, all of their hair was a weird color, and they were wearing the same style of clothes Axel was wearing. As he watched them Kyra and another girl stole glances at him a few times. He smirked and stood up, tossed his lunch in the trash, and walked towards his next class, Spanish.

Axel failed pretty hard at Spanish, and he decided he just wasn't even going to try to pass this class. After that he had art, which he pretty much just slept through. Then he had chemistry, where he continued his nap. Turns out Kyra had chemistry as well, and she had been chatting to her friends about how lame Axel was.

But she was also making comments about how cute he was, and about how his hair was amazing. How those tattoos under his eyes made him so much hotter.

Though she would never admit it to anyone but her closest friends, she wanted him. She wanted him bad, though she would never go for it, because he was just too stupid. And even if he was smart, it wouldn't help because he didn't know anything about school. It was like he had been in another world until today.

Finally the bell rang and Axel walked out to his car. He climbed in and turned the key in the ignition, letting the engine purr a bit before he headed home.

He couldn't wait to hear about the other boys' days, he had a feeling this would be the hardest mission they had ever had to do.


	4. Demyx's first day

**AN: Alright, so here's the next part of the story. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and please review if you like it, it's a huge boost and encourages me to keep writing :D**

**Demyx**

Demyx hesitantly walked onto his new campus, and realized quickly he would fit in here pretty well. He saw a group of kids sitting off on their own, playing various instruments. He walked over to them hesitantly, not wanting to intrude but he was curious. They glanced at him and then went back to making music.

Demyx's school was a little different than the traditional school, the classes weren't at set times, the kids just went in and out as they chose, because this was the "artsy" school, so if the person wasn't interested in learning English, so what? He was going to go far in a famous band anyway. Who cares if she didn't want to learn math? She was going to be a famous painter. That was the mindset of the school.

Demyx walked to his first class, which was Art History. A lot of the kids left after about ten minutes of class, Demyx was one of the few that stayed.

The class went on for another forty minutes and then it was break. Demyx's next class was music theory. He walked in kind of shyly because he still didn't know anyone. He sat down next to a girl named Eliza. She smiled at him and scooted over to make room for him because the students shared tables. He sat down and set his backpack beside him. He looked over and saw she was drawing a picture of the ocean.

"Wow, you're really good." he commented. She smiled.

"Thanks."

Her voice was quiet, and sweet. It reminded Demyx of a bird, and it spurred him to smile back at her. She blushed and went back to her sketchpad, adding shade and color to her drawing. Demyx just watched, hypnotized by her hand strokes.

After a while the teacher asked if anybody played an instrument. Demyx summoned his sitar under the table so nobody would see it magically appear, and he pulled it out. The teacher asked if he would play something.

Demyx bit his lip and looked at Eliza. She smiled and nodded in encouragement. He smiled back and started to play a song that he had written. After he was done he sat down in embarrassment, but everybody clapped so he felt better.

Then it was Eliza's turn. She stood up and smoothed her shorts down. She was wearing an oversized, off the shoulder striped black and grey shirt with a white tank top underneath, and short black denim shorts, along with black flats. She pulled out a flute and played a beautiful song that Demyx didn't recognize.

After she finished her song and sat down Demyx turned to her.

"You're really good." he smiled at her.

"Thanks again." she smiled back and blushed a bit. Demyx scooted his chair closer to her and her blush deepened.

"So, you're new?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, today's my first day."

"Where are you from?"

"Um…it's a small town, you've probably never heard of it." he said nervously.

"Oh, okay." she smiled again.

"How about you?"

"No, I've lived here my whole life. Never moved once."

"Do you wish you had?"

"I don't think so, I mean I guess it would have been cool, but at the same time I love my home." she flipped her ginger colored hair back over her shoulder, her green eyes smiling at him.

Demyx nodded and smiled. Something about this girl was making him feel warm and tingly, and it was an entirely new sensation. It was also confusing, because he knew he wasn't supposed to have feelings.

Before he knew it the bell rang and it was time for his next class, but he decided to go with Eliza to her next class instead. He sat next to her again and they talked the whole period, mostly about their instruments and their love for the ocean.

Pretty soon the day was over and it was time for them to go home. He walked her outside to her ride.

They waited out front for her ride, and suddenly a red Toyota pulled up with the radio blasting. The guy inside was wearing a baseball cap, a black shirt, baggy shorts, and a silver chain around his neck. Eliza waved goodbye to Demyx and got in the car. She kissed the guy, he tipped his hat to Demyx and then gunned the gas and took off.

Demyx sighed and walked to his car. He should have known that somebody as pretty and nice as Eliza would have somebody already. Demyx knew he shouldn't care, especially because he was a nobody, but he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

He got in his car and drove home, deep in thought about Eliza.


End file.
